vgcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeris
Aeris is one of the two main characters on VG Cats, with the other being her co-star Leo, who never ceases to annoy her with his constant idiotic and offensive banter. Personality and Appearance Aeris' personality is sometimes neutral, but usually annoyed. She is a blue-eyed female cat with pink fur, who is friends with Leo, but hardly ever tolerates his stupidity. She is easily the most sensible character, with a look of cuteness about her, but a quick temper and little patience for the foolishness that surrounds her. She is almost always upset with the other characters, to the point of terminating Leo's existence in #259, ''The Comedian, when she travels back in time, and prevents his birth, effectively "aborting him from time" (two strips later, Leo reappeared, claiming that he "got better"). She is typically depicted as a sardonic voice of reason, or a sadist when encountering people who she feels are annoying. Aeris was introduced on September 4, 2001, in 'Strip 2, "Pika?". Ever since her first appearence, Aeris' look has undergone several changes. In her first appearence, she had a full head of hair, but then she was left with only a single, large, bang of hair, then she was completely bald (even more so than Leo) but she then recieved her more recent iconic look and stuck with it. Not only her hair, but her apparel, is constantly changing (not counting in-game clothing). She switches through differeing clothing styles ranging from casual, winter and even a type of gothic apparel complete with black collar, not much different from Leo's (aside from the bell). In VG Cats: the Animated Series, Aeris watches Family Guy and Clone High. Relationship with Leo Leo and Aeris have known each other since childhood, and ever since Leo has never left Aeris alone. It is implied that her relationship with Leo is purely out of their mutual like for video games and their general fondness for one another. It is never explicitly revealed, as to why Aeris continues to put up with Leo, though it is most likely that she cannot get rid of him (even when she "aborted him from time" in one strip parodying "Back to the Future"). Aeris calls Leo the "king of idiots" on strip ''#97 - Behind The Scenes part 1''. But maybe in time, the two's relationship will grow. Though despite her hatred for him and the beatings, a big turning point occurred in a recent comic strip, Strip ''#278 - "The Perfect Gift", Leo took some odd jobs, such as shoveling Donkey Kong's feces, delivering newspapers (all the while being chased by a wild lawnmower), and hitting several Mario blocks, and afterwards bought Aeris a video game she was hoping to buy with her own money, but was unable to due to being broke. Leo was fast asleep when Aeris opened her present noticing that Leo purchased the second installment, instead of the recent version, though since she knew Leo cared and worked very hard to get it, she kissed him on the forehead and left a note saying, "Merry Christmas", and she smiled as she played the game. Since then her usual rage towards him seems to have faded away or at least she has become more tolerant of him and both are now often seen engaging in peaceful conversations while doing an activity they both enjoy, such as playing games or painting figurines. In Strip ''#365 - "Get it Now! Now!" ''after seeing Leo's injuries, she seems to show concern for him and anger towards Windows 10 after correctly assuming that he was the one that caused them. Aeris has possibly been living with Leo in the same house ever since he found xenomorph eggs in his home in '#160 - Start the Reactor and has been avoiding a repeat of #114 - That's Saying a Mouthful. It is confirmed that they live together as of #343 - I Am Gross. Trivia *Aeris wore braces in her childhood. *She is a Final Fantasy fan. *She is left handed. *She is not very good at fighting games and gets irritated when Leo defeats her. *She is a fan and writer of slash fan fiction and yaoi. *She is a 'S''econd Generation Star Trek''' fan and has a deep-seated loathing for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Aeris in her first appearance is a very big contrast to her personality today, since implying the dialogue from the comic [ non-remade ] Aeris was the one who suggested the idea. ** This is fixed when Scott makes a remake of the comic. Aeris and Leo have now swapped roles. Leo is the one who suggested said idea, Aeris considers the idea to be unwise. Gallery File:AerisYoung.jpg| Aeris during her childhood File:AerisFirst.jpg| Aeris, as she looked in her first appearance File:AriesSamus.jpg| Aeris as Samus Aran from Metroid File:AriesChell.jpg| Aeris as Chell from Portal File:AerisArceus.jpg| Aeris as Dawn from Pokémon Platinum File:AerisMay.jpg| Aeris as May from Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire File:AerisJessie.jpg| Aeris as Jessie from the Pokémon anime File:AriesNova.jpg| Aeris as Nova from StarCraft: Ghost File:AerisOtacon.png| Aeris as Otacon from Metal Gear Solid File:AerisCortana.jpg| Aeris as Cortana from the Halo series File:AerisSpartan.png| Aeris as a Spartan from the Halo series File:AerisKrystal.jpg| Aeris as Krystal from the Star Fox series File:AriesEliteBeatAgent.jpg| Aeris as an agent from Elite Beat Agents File:AerisTetra.jpg| Aeris as Tetra from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker File:AriesMidna.jpg| Aeris as Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess File:AriesIlia.jpg| Aeris as Ilia from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess File:AriesAxel.jpg| Aeris as Axel from Kingdom Hearts II File:AerisAerith.jpg| Aeris as Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII File:AriesPenelo.jpg| Aeris as Penelo from Final Fantasy XII File:AriesJenova.jpg| Aeris as a Jenova's witness from Final Fantasy VII File:AriesWhiteMage.jpg| Aeris as a White Mage from Final Fantasy XI File:AriesHaruko.jpg| Aeris as Haruko from FLCL File:AriesByakuya.jpg| Aeris as Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach File:AriesDeidara.jpg| Aeris as Deidara from Naruto File:AerisColonel.jpg| Aeris as the Colonel of Kentucky Firaga Chocobo File:AriesGhostbuster.jpg| Aeris as a Ghostbuster File:AriesXMen.jpg| Aeris as Wolverine from the X-Men Category:Main characters Category:VG Cats characters